


Кто пришёл в мой дом

by mciron2013



Series: Гриндевальд работает в МАКУСА (грингрейвз) [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Genderbending, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Дальше Перси хватило ума оставить свой дом открытым для меня. Он ждал меня ещё раз. Я пришёл, постоял на пороге... И струсил. (с) Прикрытие.О том, как это было.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Гриндевальд работает в МАКУСА (грингрейвз) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801237
Kudos: 7





	Кто пришёл в мой дом

Ещё не входя домой, Грейвз тщательно проверил охранные чары и уловил их лёгкое возмущение. Кто-то, кому был открыт его дом, приходил сюда, но не вошёл, а только постоял на пороге, едва коснувшись защитного контура.  
Серафина могла видеть дом, но не смогла бы открыть дверь. Смог бы только тот, кого Грейвз приводил сюда последним, — Геллерта Гриндевальда в облике женщины, которую он назвал Гертрудой Герд, не соизволив даже поменять инициалы.  
Грейвз проверил ещё раз, но чары не лгали.   
Победив его на дуэли и похитив, Гриндевальд в числе первых вопросов задал вопрос о распорядке дня и знал, что Грейвз возвращается с работы поздно вечером. И теперь ничто не помешало бы ему проникнуть сюда и затаиться в засаде. Если только он, удивившись тому, что для него по-прежнему открыто, не заподозрил здесь опасных ловушек.  
Грейвз усмехнулся и взмахом руки отправил пальто на вешалку. Никаких ловушек здесь не было, было лишь незаконченное дело и невысказанные слова.  
Он превратился в безумца, оставив дом открытым для опаснейшего преступника, но оно того стило. Их игра продолжалась, Гриндевальд никуда не делся из Нью-Йорка и только ходил вокруг да около. Ради чего, Грейвз не знал, но подозревал, что тому виной жгучий интерес к поверженному, но не убитому и не сломленному противнику. Он был интересен Гриндевальду настолько, что тот притворился женщиной и лёг с ним в постель. Наверное, он полагал, что напугал Грейвза сильнее, чем раньше, сделал поседевшим параноиком и импотентом, но как бы не так. Гриндевальд не учёл, что сам был интересен Грейвзу, насколько мог аврор интересоваться преступниками. Но странно — Грейвз не чувствовал к нему отвращения. Может, так и сходят с ума, так и переходят на сторону зла?  
Чем это закончится, хотелось бы ему знать. Либо убийством, либо... Нет. С другой стороны, должно же во что-то вылиться их взаимное притяжение?  
После тяжёлого рабочего дня не хотелось есть. Грейвз принял ванну, едва не уснув в тёплой воде, и отправился спать. Он перемещался по собственному дому свободно, не хватаясь за палочку при каждом шорохе, но в глубине души знал, что может оказаться не один. Был виноват сам — глупо открыть врагу и не ждать Авады.   
Но странно, когда враг одновременно и любовник. Гриндевальду, видимо, не хватало остроты ощущений или он был умалишённым... Или он отвлекает Грейвза, а сам вынашивает очередной коварный план. В этом и стоило разобраться. В одиночку. Да вот только как?  
Следующим утром, когда Грейвз собирался на работу, в голову ему пришла мысль, граничащая с безумием, и свой ужин он оставил на столе, наложив Консервирующие чары. Если следовать поговорке, как раз ужин и следовало отдать врагу. Грейвз усмехнулся и ушёл.  
Пришлось быть терпеливым, но Грейвзу было не занимать терпения, особенно когда дело касалось выслеживания и поимки преступников, сидения в засаде. Целую неделю он оставлял свой ужин на видном месте и каждый раз он был нетронут. Входные прошли скучно и без азарта, и Грейвз уже начал думать, что Гриндевальд давно покинул Америку, отправившись по своим тёмным делам, но когда он вошёл в дом вечером понедельника, чары немедленно предупредили его о вторжении.   
Стоя в прихожей, Грейвз проверил всё тщательнее — действительно, в его доме был тот единственный человек, который мог сюда войти, он побывал здесь и ушёл.  
А ещё Гриндевальд был настолько сильным магом, что смог бы вмешаться в его охранные чары и заставить их выдавать неверные сведения.  
Грейвз сбросил пальто прямо на пол и приготовился к нападению с какой угодно стороны. Нападения не последовало. Он очень тихо прошёл по коридору, готовясь в любой момент отразить атаку, заглянул в гостиную, в кухню — и замер. На столе, на котором он утром оставил еду, ничего не было, даже посуды. Он вошёл, открыл шкафчик — все тарелки были на месте, чистые, едва ли не сверкающие.  
Неужели настолько проголодался, что не побоялся ловушки?  
Скорее, просто тщательно всё проверил и убедился, что её нет. Настала пора расставлять капканы, но Грейвз медлил. Их игра не должна была закончиться так скоро и так болезненно для каждой стороны. Это сближение будет постепенным, пока он не сможет приставить палочку к горлу врага. Пусть приходит и ест, пусть наглеет, пока однажды...  
Обойдя весь дом, Грейвз остановился в спальне. Он не ждал, что его постель окажется примята, — Гриндевальд ещё и спал здесь, прямо поверх покрывала.  
Грейвз прислонился к косяку и покрутил палочку в руках. Теперь он был уверен, что дом действительно пуст. Его дом, который был использован как убежище, а он это позволял!  
Он оставил на столе еду и на следующий день. Никаких записок, ничего, что позволило бы Гриндевальду угадать его планы.  
Еда оказалась съедена, постель — вновь примята. Грейвз заскрежетал зубами от злости, но потом решил набраться терпения и дать врагу потерять бдительность. Он представлял, как Гриндевальд валяется на его постели, хозяйничает в его доме, как раньше, и его душила ярость. Но вскоре Грейвз занялся просмотром документов, которые принёс с работы, чтобы изучить дома в тишине. В воскресенье несколько магов были убиты в здании заброшенного склада, все они находились в розыске, и Грейвз подозревал внутренние разборки преступников. На время он забыл про Гриндевальда.  
В четверг Грейвз по дороге с работы зашёл в обычную не-мажескую аптеку и спросил самое сильнодействующее снотворное из имеющихся. В пятницу утром он растворил половину белого безвкусного порошка в полном кофейнике, из оставшейся половины часть высыпал в суп, а часть перемешал в картофельном пюре и, довольный, ушёл на работу.  
Ему не сиделось в кабинете, Грейвз проверил, как идёт расследование убийства на складе, затем прошёлся по отделам, вгоняя подчинённых в нервную дрожь, и едва дождался окончания рабочего дня. Глава департамента магического правопорядка, уходящий в пять часов, — дело неслыханное, но он сейчас не думал о том, кто что заподозрит.  
Дом встретил его тишиной. Чары свидетельствовали, что внутри до сих пор кто-то оставался. Грейвз сладко вздохнул в предвкушении и возвёл вокруг дома самый мощный антиаппарационный барьер, который только был возможен, укрепил защиту и бесшумно взлетел на второй этаж. Дверь спальни была закрыта, и Грейвз открыл её настолько бесшумно и осторожно, насколько получилось.  
Всё было так, как он и представлял. Гриндевальд спал на его постели не раздеваясь, поверх покрывала, чтобы в случае опасности ничто не мешало дать отпор, шторы были задёрнуты, а волшебные свечи на комоде скудно освещали его фигуру. Только вот теперь он попался. Пора было вызвать подкрепление и заковать мерзавца в магические кандалы, но Грейвз медлил. В глубине души он знал, что не сделает этого, и не потому, что тогда Гриндевальд с удовольствием расскажет на допросе, как неплохо они провели время, когда он притворялся Гертрудой Герд.  
Грейвз вздохнул, подошёл к кровати и сел в изножье. Гриндевальд даже не пошевелился, и теперь можно было рассмотреть его как следует. На колдографиях он казался старше, а сейчас, когда его лицо было спокойно, Грейвз не дал бы ему больше тридцати пяти. Да, волшебники старели медленнее не-магов, но, видимо, это зависело и от уровня магической силы.  
Сделалось не по себе. Грейвз сидел здесь, рядом со своим врагом, зная, что очередную дуэль проиграет снова, — и что будет тогда? Но он находил странное болезненное удовольствие в своём бездействии. Оно было саморазрушительным, однако при мысли о том, чтобы схватить спящего врага, он встречал внутренний протест.  
Так он и сидел, уставившись в стену и вертя палочку между пальцев. Прошло, наверное, около часа, прежде чем Гриндевальд в первый раз пошевелился. Лежал он на боку, а теперь, повозившись, перевернулся на спину. Грейвз ждал, пока не встретил его взгляд. Страха не было, только спокойствие, хотя и без этого Грейвз мог во многом себя упрекнуть.  
— Сколько я спал? — севшим голосом спросил Гриндевальд, приподнимаясь и щурясь на свет.  
— Смотря во сколько ты пришёл, — ответил Грейвз. — При мне — около часа.  
Губы Гриндевальда расползлись в мерзкой усмешке — он торжествовал.  
— Ты весьма гостеприимен, — заметил он. — Давно не приходилось встречать такого любезного хозяина. Что за снотворное, которое не смогли определить чары?  
— Обыкновенное, не-мажеское, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Грейвз. — Что, всё ещё считаешь их болванами?  
Можно было не ждать ответа, и так понятно, что если кого Гриндевальд и считал болваном, так это его самого. Зло извращало всё, к чему прикасалось, — и благородство, и великодушие, и моменты близости.  
Грейвз в очередной раз вспомнил, что перед ним его любовник, человек, который видел его обнажённым и отдавался ему, но эта мысль не укладывалась в голове.  
— Ты у меня в долгу, — сказал он.  
— От твоего благородства порой тошнит, — заметил Гриндевальд. — Но, надо сказать, ты хитро меня поймал.  
Он знал, что Грейвз не сможет ему ничего сделать — ранее из благородства, сейчас — потому что просто не справится.  
— Не понимаю, что ты здесь забыл в таком случае, — сказал Грейвз и скрестил руки на груди. — Если ты выспался, будь добр, проваливай отсюда, я сожгу постель.  
Гриндевальд вытянулся и закинул руки за голову, смотрел он по-прежнему с улыбкой, и Грейвз испытал иррациональное желание придушить его.  
— А если я не уйду? — нагло спросил Гриндевальд.  
— Тогда я вышвырну тебя силой! — пригрозил Грейвз. — Ступай в своё убежище, или что там у тебя есть в Нью-Йорке, а лучше вообще убирайся из моей страны!.. О!  
Гриндевальд смотрел на него так, будто ждал, пока он догадается. Грейвз некоторое время смотрел в ответ, надеясь, что то, о чём он подумал, неправда.  
— То убежище стало небезопасным, потому что те, кого ты нашёл себе в помощники, хотели тебя выдать? — спросил он. — И тогда ты их убил?  
— Тот, кто способен на предательство, заслуживает смерти, — серьёзно сказал Гриндевальд.  
— В этом я с тобой согласен, — неожиданно для себя ответил Грейвз. — Так, может, ты всё же уберёшься из моей кровати?  
Гриндевальд сел резким движением, как будто не он только что лежал сонный и разомлевший.  
— Никак не могу тебя понять, Перси, — сказал он. — Ты сильный маг, и, кажется, что силён духом. Но каждый раз, когда я жду от тебя сильных поступков, ты совершаешь какую-то глупость и показываешь себя совершенно бесхребетным существом. Только каким-то непостижимым образом всё равно оказываешься в выигрыше. Как? Я хочу знать, как ты это делаешь?  
— Это называется принципиальность и благородство, — холодно уведомил его Грейвз. Даже сейчас Гриндевальд не был ему противен, и это немного пугало. — То, чего ты лишён.  
— Зато у меня есть магия, и она сильнее твоей, — продолжал издеваться Гриндевальд, как будто специально провоцировал его. Поддаваться было нельзя, и Грейвз спокойно признал очевидное:  
— Это правда, ты сильнее, я не буду спорить. Но сейчас ты мне проиграл, и только благородство, которое ты презираешь, не позволило меня пленить тебя спящим. Впрочем, могу попробовать арестовать сейчас: ведь ты признался в убийстве.  
Гриндевальд подался вперёд, схватил Грейвза за галстук и потянул на себя.  
— Ну давай, — тихо проговорил он. — Засади меня в клетку, но кто же будет щекотать тебе нервы? Для кого будешь открывать дверь? Ты попался, Перси, понял уже? Не я, а ты. Не я безумец, а ты устал от рутины и хочешь вседозволенности. Признайся, ты ненавидишь магглов, которых так яро защищаешь, и на самом деле с удовольствием убил бы парочку или побольше...  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Грейвз. Они почти соприкасались лбами, и каждый мог услышать дыхание другого. — Я никогда не перейду на твою сторону, потому что твои убеждения мало того, что ошибочны, так ещё и преступны. Я не выдаю тебя из человеколюбия и того же благородства, я верю, что ещё можно...  
— Ни во что ты не веришь, Перси, — прервал его Гриндевальд. — Не тебе ли знать, что преступники не исправляются? А я, по-твоему, как раз и есть преступник. Так что же тебя сдерживает от того, чтобы арестовать меня? Твоя тёмная сторона, я угадал? Твоё собственное желание преступить закон, твой собственный интерес и похоть. Неужели ты думал, я не знаю, что ты любишь мужчин и женщин одинаково? И смотри, куда тебя это привело, шансы сделать неверный шаг только удвоились, и...  
Грейвз треснул его лбом в переносицу, не сильно, так, чтобы только заставить заткнуться, а не сломать нос, и повалил обратно на постель, навис сверху и по глазам понял, что Гриндевальд добился своего.  
Они сцепились то ли в захвате, то ли в объятиях, и, пару раз перекатившись с ним в обнимку по покрывалу, Грейвз всё же снова подмял его под себя, без предупреждения укусил, несомненно больно, но вместо того, чтобы запротестовать, Гриндевальд засмеялся и только подставил шею.  
— Чего ты добиваешься? Чего? — в бессильной ярости спрашивал Грейвз, распахивая ему ворот рубашки. — Почему я тебя хочу?  
— Потому что ты не умеешь копаться в себе и не видишь дальше собственного носа, — хрипло ответил Гриндевальд и вернул ему укус. — А я просто хочу тебя понять, познать, сделать своим, поставить на тебе свою печать, чтобы ты — о да, вот так, вот здесь, да расстегни ты уже наконец!  
Это всё должно было хоть как-то разрешиться, и оно разрешилось. Грейвз раздевал его и успевал раздеваться сам, спеша искусать, покорить, сломать. С Гриндевальдом можно было не церемониться, не то что с Гертрудой, и наконец они сцепились уже обнажёнными, кожа к коже, глаза в глаза, с одной стороны ненависть, с другой — насмешка.  
Грейвз овладел им торопливо, жёстко прижав к постели и не давая дёрнуться, и даже не подумал о его удовольствии. Впрочем, Гриндевальд в помощи и не нуждался, и Грейвз, когда сполз с него, не позволяя себе расслабиться и потерять бдительность, увидел, что она уже действительно не требуется.  
— У тебя странные вкусы, — сказал он, падая на постель рядом.  
— Кто бы говорил, — отозвался Гриндевальд. — Перси, ты идиот — засыпать рядом со мной?  
— Но ты же рядом со мной уснул!  
— Я же не знал, что ты придёшь!  
С минуту они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Грейвзом овладевало неприятное чувство, что он влип, допустил ошибку, которую будет очень сложно исправить. Потом Гриндевальд медленно поднялся, встал с кровати, не сводя с Грейвза взгляда, и принялся одеваться. Спиной он не поворачивался, и Грейвз лежал спокойно, зная, что любое его резкое движение будет истолковано превратно.  
— Узнал что хотел? — спросил он.  
— А ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Гриндевальд. — Я так и думал. Смотри, сам загремишь в тюрьму.  
— За такое полагается уже не тюрьма, — серьёзно ответил Грейвз. — Не торопись радоваться, это не ты сделал меня преступником, а я сам.  
— Если тебя потащат бросать в ту тошнотворную жижу, можешь на меня рассчитывать, — заверил Гриндевальд.  
— С чего это такая доброта? — сощурился Грейвз. Он лежал на постели не двигаясь, только приподнялся на локте, и Гриндевальд рассматривал его не без удовольствия.  
— Ты не подумал, кого же мне будет изучать, если тебя не станет?  
Грейвз сглотнул — показалось, что в горле встал комок.  
— Вот теперь я точно знаю, что ты опасный сумасшедший.  
— Как будто раньше не знал. Будь здоров, Перси, уж извини, целовать на прощание не стану, — криво ухмыльнулся Гриндевальд и вышел, толкнув дверь спиной.  
Грейвз немного подождал, пока его шаги затихнут внизу, потом лениво натянул на себя край покрывала и закрыл глаза. Он должен был раскаиваться, но ничего не чувствовал.  
Месяц после этого он входил в свой дом, втайне ожидая, надеясь и проклиная себя за эту надежду, но чары были нетронуты. Он просматривал утренние отчёты, всматривался в сводки о происшествиях, пытаясь угадать, кто стоит за этими событиями, но ничего не получалось. Европейские газеты молчали, никто больше ничего не взрывал, не разрушал и никого не запугивал, и это было похоже на затишье перед бурей. Грейвз тосковал иррационально, как тоскуют по тому, кого уже привык считать своим. Между ними было два проведённых вместе вечера, да и только, а он уже глупо купился. В свободное время он выстраивал в мыслях цепочки аргументов, спорил, ругался, доказывал — и даже от этого у него под конец опускались руки.  
На тридцать четвёртый день чары едва заметно зазвенели, когда он вошёл домой, и Грейвз замер, не зная, как реагировать.  
Он медленно повесил пальто на вешалку, приготовил палочку и двинулся вперёд.  
Гриндевальд нашёлся в гостиной. Он не спал, сидел на диване, одетый в костюм-тройку, и просматривал вчерашний "Нью-Йоркский призрак", забытый утром Грейвзом на журнальном столике.  
Некоторое время они молчали, изучая друг друга, потом Гриндевальд свернул газету и положил её обратно.  
— Почему ты считаешь, что Статут должен быть сохранён? — спросил он вместо приветствия. — Убеди меня в своей правоте, но учитывай при этом, что я хочу власти и могущества как ничего другого на свете.  
Грейвз вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и спрятал палочку обратно в рукав.


End file.
